mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You Otter Have Fun
A Season 2 episode of Waylon the Tap Dancing Wolf Plot Waylon's old friend, Andy C. Otter comes to visit the carnival. Andy performs his old routine to Waylon. In the end, Andy and Waylon perform a surprise duet! Section heading Andy C. Otter is voiced by singer Billy Ocean Andy and Waylon have been friends since they were young. Andy can dance the jive. Antonio had cinnamon rolls for breakfast in this episode. He also had some horchata. Waylon tap dances to the song "The Entertainer" Quotes: Waylon: Here comes Andy now! A bus stops by in front of the carnival and out came Andy C. Otter. Waylon: Andy! Andy: Waylon. It's good to see you! How are you doing? Waylon: I'm fine. Andy: Wow, is this where you live now? At a carnival? Waylon: Yes. What do you think? Andy: It looks so festive. Waylon: And I want you to meet my best friend, Antonio. Andy: He sounds like a lot of fun. Waylon: Oh, he sure is. Antonio: Hola, Waylon. And welcome, Andy! Nice to see you, chico. Andy: You must be Antonio Gomez. Pleasure to meet you. Antonio: I like this guy already. Come on, vamos. Come inside. Waylon and Andy: Ok. Antonio: I love it when guests come to my carnival, no? Scene change Waylon: Ok, Andy. Check out my room! Andy: Sweet! I wish I could have this kind of setup back in my place. Waylon: I've got my nice wolf bed and mirror. Andy: Nice! Waylon: I'm hungry. Are you? Andy: You don't have to ask me twice. Waylon: I'm going to have my favorite chicken fingers with a side of baloney, even though I'm a vegan. And for dessert, jelly beans! Andy: Do you have any fish sticks, Waylon? Waylon: Sure, Andy. Here you go. Andy: Thanks. I love fish sticks. Antonio: It's lovely to see you two get along, no? Waylon: Sure is, Antonio. Andy: Antonio, how are things going on with you? Antonio: I'm fine. Gracias, Andy. Waylon: Would you like to see me perform tonight? Andy: I would love to. Waylon: Here let me show you what I'm going to perform tonight. Watch this. Waylon sings and tap dances to the song "Oh, You Beautiful Doll." Andy: That's great, Waylon. Antonio: Increible! Better than ever, Waylon. Andy: You know what I think? It's stupendous. Waylon: Thanks. Andy: Now let me see if I still got my moves. Antonio: Your moves? Andy: Yeah. Watch this. Andy dances the jive and jitterbug. Waylon: You still got it, Andy. Antonio: Double increible! Andy: I have been dancing the jive and jitterbug since I was a little otter pup. Waylon: I'm sure we can do our act together again, Andy? Andy: Really? Like when we were young? Waylon: Yeah. Recreate our dancing duo days. Antonio: Dancing duo? Ooh, I'd better tell everyone. Oye. Waylon: Uh, Antonio. We want our dancing duo act to be a surprise. Antonio: Ok then. Lo siento. I got carried away. Andy: So shall we start practicing? Waylon: You bet. Antonio: Hmm. I wonder what my best amigo is up to? Back with Waylon and Andy. Waylon: Hey, Andy. You still got it. Andy: I sure do. Waylon: And I can still do the Charleston with you. Andy: My jitterbug has never been better! Waylon: What do you say? Ready to move and groove? Andy: You know it. Waylon: Let's do this. Andy: Ok! Waylon: Remember, we must keep this surprise a secret from Antonio. Andy: Gotcha, Waylon. Waylon: Come on, let's go meet my friends around the carnival. Andy: Cool. Scene change Waylon: Andy, my friends. My friends, Andy. Andy: Nice to meet you all. Chester: Charmed. Andy: (giggles) Chester. Rita: You're cool. Andy: Thanks, Rita. Flash: How you doing, Andy? Andy: Fine, Flash my man. Waylon: My friends are very friendly. Andy: I can see that. Waylon: Now let me show you where I like to hang out when I'm alone besides my trailer and my room.